


Your Light Shines (In the Darkness of my Heart)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [19]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Writer's Block, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "You can't give more than yourself."
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Coping with Quarantine [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Kudos: 23





	Your Light Shines (In the Darkness of my Heart)

Freddie woke with a frown on his face when he discovered the other side of his bed was cold. The darkness in the room told him it must still be the middle of the night. He stretched with a groan, feeling his joints pop in all the right places before getting out of bed to search for his missing partner. There was a soft yellow glow coming from the sitting room and when Freddie stepped in he found John looking rather uncomfortable as he sat on the floor scribbling away at one of the many sheets of paper he had sprawled in front of him on their coffee table. 

“John, darling, will you please tell me what it is that’s so important it’s keeping you from our bed?” 

When John turned his head to face Freddie, the crease between his brows smoothed out and his lips turned up in an apologetic smile. Freddie could see the dark circles under his eyes, exhaustion lingering on his face. 

“I need to finish this song.” 

Freddie gave a pointed look to the waste basket sitting beside the table overflowing with crumpled pieces of paper,

“Have you started it?” 

John’s face fell as he sighed, shaking his head, “Nothing’s working.” 

Freddie settled on the floor beside him, back resting against the sofa, and opened his arms in invitation, 

“Have you tried going to bed and finishing up in the morning?” He teased.

John swatted at him with a small grin before climbing into Freddie’s lap. John pressed their chests together, throwing his arms around Freddie’s neck and let their foreheads rest together. Freddie’s arms came around his waist and held him tight. 

“I don’t understand,” John murmured. “The rest of you can all write great songs and I just can’t, I guess.” 

Freddie let a hand slip beneath John’s shirt and traced along his spine. “So? What does it matter if you can’t write? You’re a man of many beautiful talents already.” 

John dropped his head to Freddie’s shoulder and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Freddie’s touch radiate through his body. 

“You say that now but eventually you’ll all move forward to bigger and better things and I won’t be enough,” It was easy for John to voice his insecurities in the comfort of the dark and the safety of Freddie’s arms. “I’m just the bassist, after all.” 

“Oh, my love, you don’t know the struggle we went through to find you. You were the shining light at the end of a very long tunnel.” Freddie dropped a few kisses on John’s forehead, “And you’ll always be the light of my life.” 

Freddie felt John smile against him, but it was quick to fade. “What’s wrong with me, Freddie? I’m giving it my all and it’s still not working.” 

Freddie’s heart broke as he pulled John as close to him as possible, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “You can’t give more than yourself, my sweet. I think all you need is to give your mind a break with a good night’s sleep. With the love of your life, of course.” 

John pulled back just enough to smirk at Freddie, “And who would that be?” 

“Not too exhausted for some cheek, I see.” 

Freddie leaned forward to capture John’s lips between his. He took his time, tenderly exploring John’s mouth with his tongue, topping off the kiss with a nip at John’s plump bottom lip. 

“Maybe you need to be reminded,” Freddie whispered roughly. 

John nipped at Freddie’s ear, “If this is your strategy for getting me into bed, I have to admit it’s working.” 

“Wonderful.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy and sane out there 😘 You can always come find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
